Nationals (Episode)
Nationals is the twenty-first episode of Glee's third season, and the sixty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on May 15, 2012. The New Directions are stressed with Nationals approaching and as they all try to come together, things quickly unravel. Mercedes is sick in bed, Quinn's struggling with the dancing, Puck's trying to cram in his studying, Rachel fears her dreams aren't coming true after all, Will is doubting the last three years, and even the star of Vocal Adrenaline is on the verge of backing out. If they want to win this, New Directions are going to have to work together. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Allison Adler. Plot In Chicago for Nationals, Will is distressed to find Sue and the Glee girls tending to an ailing Mercedes, who has a nasty case of food poisoning. Sue overreacts with healthcare tough-love, but at least she shows a continued dedication to the show choir's nationals bid. Meanwhile, Will drafts a nervous, reluctant Quinn to sub for Mercedes in the Troubletones number. When she expresses her reluctance, Will also adds a supportive Tina. Emma finds Will sitting outside their hotel room, fretting about the prospect of losing the competition. He worries that the New Directions never get to score their biggest victories, and he imagines what just one major win could do for their confidence and pride throughout their lives. Then coach Shannon Beiste calls them down to manage a new crisis: Will and Emma discover the students in the midst of chaotic bickering, with Sam and Puck about to come to blows because Puck's studying for his crucial geography exam rather than focusing on mastering the choreography. Everyone seems to be in the midst of a meltdown after relentless rehearsing, but Santana calls for an end to the "we can't win without Mercedes" whining, demanding that they embrace reality and give it everything they've got. She's afraid Will's going to scold her for yelling at her friends, but Will's actually impressed at the amount of passion he sees in all of them. Quinn says she was going to be dancing for Nationals, but she was worried about dancing Edge of Glory. Will knows that they really want this, and though he offers them a break, they decide to keep practicing. Artie helps Puck practice for his Geography Exam retake, while the girls rehearse Edge of Glory. Quinn has some trouble dancing and trips, and Will makes sure she's okay, and they continue to practice. Rachel| runs into Jesse outside the hall, who taunts her by somehow knowing that she's scanning the arriving crowd for NYADA's Carmen Tibideaux in hopes that she'll get a second shot at getting into the arts college. As he tries to get under her skin, she points out that they dated long enough to know that when Jesse gets nervous he gets mean. He relents and admits that Vocal Adrenaline's loss at last year's Nationals broke their eight-year winning streak. Another loss would mean the end of the school's show choir dynasty and spark a reboot of the program. He's struggling with the new rules, but Rachel reminds him that his past performances (Bohemian Rhapsody) set the gold standard for show choirs for years. Rachel's words ease Jesse's nerves. When Finn arrives, she walks away, and he and Jesse share a tense moment until Jesse ultimately congratulates Finn on his engagement to Rachel, resulting in the two shaking hands. Backstage, Finn reveals to Rachel that he's bought a glass mug from Chicago for them to smash during the Jewish portion of their wedding ceremony - he wants it to symbolize the city where everything changed and New Directions went from losers to winners. Finn also made a $500 bet with hockey jock Rick "The Stick" Nelson that New Directions would win nationals - money they'd saved for their honeymoon. Rachel's worried they'll lose it all, but Finn is confident he'll double their money. And he says that Carmen Tibideaux will show up, then they'll get married, smash the glass, and live happily ever after. When Will goes backstage to provide a final pep talk, he's taken aback when Finn speaks on behalf of all the students, telling Will they want to win Nationals for him after they had all talked about it the night before while Will was in bed. Finn says that while Principal Figgins awards a Teacher of the Year honor, they consider Will to be their Teacher of a Lifetime. Mercedes makes a surprise arrival, healthy and ready to perform, thanks to Sue's intense regimen. Quinn's relieved that she won't have to dance; she's still feeling nervous since getting back on her feet. But Mercedes insists that because it's their last time sharing the stage together, she wants Quinn and Tina performing alongside her. As he settles into the audience with Emma, Sue, and Shannon, Will worries about the odds stacked against the glee club. They have the first slot in the competition - the "death slot" - Mercedes is still feverish, Quinn's dancing is still shaky and Carmen Tibideaux remains nowhere to be seen. Emma calmly reassures him that everything will be fine. The judging lineup is an eclectic assembly: actress Lindsay Lohan, gossip blogger Perez Hilton, and Chicago assemblyman Martin Fong. New Directions' performance begins with the Troubletones singing Edge of Glory, with Santana initially taking center stage. Then Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina each take a turn in the spotlight. The audience's enthusiastic reception doesn't help Rachel from noticing that Tibideaux's seat remains empty. Finn tries to rally her spirits. No matter what, he says, this is her moment, three years in the making, and she should embrace it. As the crowd noise fades out in her ears, Rachel takes center stage for her solo, belting out a powerful rendition of Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back to Me Now. The crowd is spellbound, and Rachel spots Tibideaux taking her seat in the audience halfway through the performance. Emboldened, she finishes strong with a smile on a face and the crowd in a frenzy. Next up, New Directions delivers Meat Loaf's Paradise by the Dashboard Light featuring a variety of members in solos. The performance is dazzling, and the audience explodes with applause - even Carmen Tibideaux can't resist rising to her feet and whistling in appreciation. Kurt and Mercedes then head to the dressing room of Vocal Adrenaline's Unique Adams, hoping to deliver a white rose. They find Unique in a frazzled state, unable to summon up confidence. She's feeling too much pressure to perform, combined with the worry of people not accepting her true self. It's not the same as when she was just trying to be who she is inside - now, she tells them, she feels like "the poster child for anyone who's different, and I just can't handle it." They give him the rose and remind him that a real star will be able to push through the nerves and insecurity. Unique wonders if they are supposed to be enemies, but Kurt tells him that's not really New Directions' style. As they leave, Unique suggests that she may transfer schools next year, making them turn in surprise. Unique takes the stage at the center of Vocal Adrenaline, delivering Nicki Minaj's Starships with charm and attitude. Even the New Directions students are stunned by the performance, as Unique segues into the Who's Pinball Wizard from the rock opera "Tommy" and continues to knock out the audience. In the judges' conference room, Assemblyman Fong rambles on about how much of a show choir junkie he is, while Lindsay Lohan is irritated with Perez Hilton for blogging about her during the performances. Perez challenges Lindsay's love of show choir, but Fong reminds him that she was a 12-time Teen Choice nominee. Lindsay agrees that she knows what it's like to chase a dream, and she wants to support the students. The judges begin trying to narrow down the contenders, with Perez impressed by the Portland Scale Blazers' "haunting medley homage to 'Starlight Express'" - on roller skates, even. Fong was taken by New Directions' energy, though he remembers them choking in New York the previous year. Lindsay doesn't think New Directions were the best singers and dancers - but she found them likable and favors a team on the brink of a major comeback. However, Perez hated them - he's for Vocal Adrenaline and believes Uniqueisastar- "like Tina and Ike Turner together." He wants to send a message to the outcast kids watching - though Fong points out that nationals isn't televised, prompting a surprised Lindsay, in "full image rehab mode," to want to fire her manager (a detail Perez instantly posts). With time ticking away, they decide to cast their final votes. Jesse stops Carmen in the lobby, reminding her that when he auditioned for her a few years ago, she told him he showed promise. She acknowledges that she probably did say that, but adds that she auditions hundreds each year and attempts to blow off what she thinks is going to be a professional appeal. Jesse insists she listen: he wants to tell her that Rachel is the most talented person he knows, she'll definitely be a star one day, and she'd be an excellent addition to NYADA. Tibideaux responds by recalling Jesse's audition with "Giants in the Sky," a flawed but passionate and admirable attempt at what may be Steven Sondheim's most challenging song. She wishes him good luck. The judges present the individual MVP award, which goes to Unique. Third place goes to the Portland Scale Blazers, leaving New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline to vie for the top prize. After an agonizing wait, the winner is named... New Directions! Will and the club are overwhelmed with happiness and emotion as confetti falls, the audience cheers and three years of hard work have finally paid off as the new national champions are given their trophy. As the show choir returns to McKinley carrying the Nationals trophy, they enter the hallways and find themselves surrounded by indifferent-looking fellow students. The hockey goons march toward them, slushie cups in their hands. The glee kids brace to be slushied, but instead the cups shower them with confetti. New Directions is then given a hero's welcome as Tongue Tied plays in the background, with everyone suddenly finding themselves to be the most popular students in school. The whole day becomes one of celebration, as students line the halls to congratulate the Glee club on their achievement while Will is congratulated by his fellow teachers while Emma reveals that New Directions' victory made the front page of the Lima News. McKinley High receives the $10,000 prize money, Sue usurps Roz Washington and regains her Cheerios, Emma shows Will that she's finally ready to get physically intimate (with the two consummating their relationship that evening), Finn collects his $500 from Rick "the Stick," Rachel signs her first autograph, and the trophy is placed in the display case for everyone to see. Principal Figgins calls Finn and Rachel to his office, where for their role as co-captains of the glee club he gifts them with McKinley bumper stickers and mini-pompons, as well as cash ($5) to help celebrate their impending wedding. He also tells them that the school will be hosting a very special event, and he wants New Directions to perform. When asked what the event is, Figgins grins and asks "Can you keep a secret?" As Emma tenderly helps Will dress for the McKinley event, Will thanks her - not just for their first night of passion, but for standing by him throughout the long road to nationals. They're interrupted by a top hat-sporting, formal black track-suited Sue. As they enter the school, Sue tells them that according to her source - Becky Jackson hiding inside a fake filing cabinet she installed in Figgins' office - Sue is once again the likely shoo-in for Teacher of the Year, for helping New Directions win nationals, fending off Roz Washington, and regaining control of the Cheerios, all while never missing a day of work while being pregnant "for an indeterminate number of months." Will gives Sue the credit he feels she deserves, and she gladly soaks up the praise. At the ceremony Figgins introduces "the so-called 'Finchel,'" and Rachel and Finn take the stage to announce the winner of the 2012 Teacher of the Year Award... is Will. In the audience, Will is overwhelmed as everyone cheers him and Sue turns around to congratulate him, seemingly having known the truth. Before Will takes the stage, Finn wants to make a speech. He recalls how three years ago he thought he had everything, until he met Will and realized all that he was missing. He praises Will for teaching his students how to dream, adding, "As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing more important than that." Rachel tells Will that she's headed to New York "come hell or high water, and I can honestly say I couldn't have done it without you." New Directions performs Queen's We Are The Champions as they pull Will onto the stage, who tearfully thanks every member of the group before being presented with the Teacher of the Year Award as the crowd give him a standing ovation. Songs *'† '''denotes an unreleased song. Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Rex Lee as Martin Fong *Lindsay Lohan as herself *Perez Hilton as Himself Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *NeNe Leakes as Coach Roz Washington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Mary Gillis as Mrs. Hagberg *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson Trivia *This episode aired right after Props, making it the first time two episodes have aired on the same day, and also making it the shortest time gap between two episodes. *This is the second competition to feature celebrities as judges. The first time was in Journey. *This episode contains Glee's 400th musical number. Source The 400th musical number is ''Paradise By The Dashboard Light. *Two versions of the victory scene were filmed. Vocal Adrenaline's win was filmed first but they didn't get confetti, whereas New Directions did get confetti. *In this episode Vocal Adrenaline sing more than one song for the first time. *During this episode, a few new things were introduced, specifically awards that are mentioned to be given out every year but has been only seen in this episode such as: **Will's Teacher of the Year award that Finn mentioned before their performance at Nationals. He said Figgins gives it out every year, but this is the first time it's heard and seen on Glee but in the directors cut of the Pilot you can see a photo of Will accepting it from Figgins in the copy of the yearbook Emma is looking at (a copy of that photo also hangs on the back bulletin board in Will's office). **Rachel mentioned a Nationals MVP award given out every year, which in the year 2012, was awarded to Wade "Unique" Adams. *This is the first time New Directions performs first in a competition. It is also the first time the New Directions don't perform last in a competition and win. *The yearbook that Rachel signed at the end is available in published form in bookstores everywhere. *In theory three female performers from New Directions should have had impaired singing and/or dancing abilities, but this didn't happen. Mercedes was still ill with food poisoning - it had just been repressed by Sue's remedies - Tina suffered a concussion in the previous episode - just days before Nationals - and Quinn had just learned to walk again after having been hit by a truck in On My Way. *The photo of Will on his award plaque is the yearbook photo seen in Mattress. *The songs from this episode and Props concluded the First Listen Fridays for Glee. *A copy of the program from the 2011 Midwest Regionals hangs in Will's office. *In Latin America, the part where Santana and Brittany kiss, is cut in the doubled version of the episode. *This is the last episode that Brittany, Mike, Santana, and Quinn sings for the rest of the season. Errors *During the scene with the Unholy Trinity, as Santana walks away you can hear one of them say "I love you guys" or something similar to it. However, none of their lips were actually moving. *After the announcement who won Nationals, Santana was hugging Artie but in the next shot she was with Quinn and Mercedes. *The MVP award is an award that Will made up and was never mentioned in any other competitions. Gallery 7vujz.jpg|School Spirit from Dianna's tweet Creepers.jpg Tumblr m2ytrezhEL1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg Glee 2012 nationals song list.jpg Nationals2.png|Dianna Agron- Glee BTS Nationals3.png|Lea Michele- Glee BTS tumblr_m32a8eOE5X1r838hio1_500.jpg|This one includes the male outfits. Dianna and naya nationals.jpg Chris nationals.jpg Chord and cory nationals.jpg Lea nationals.jpg tumblr_m32kxhTuH71r6nrbwo2_r1_500.jpg nationals filming.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo11_400.jpg tumblr_m32i7kpqF11r5deoeo13_400.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m32l0rcaEy1qmszf7o5_250.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo1_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m32l42HH391r4ezfzo2_r1_400.jpg tumblr_m33w6p0hSp1r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m33nhjljF51r6nrbwo1_1280.jpg JesseNationals.jpg mercedes nationals.jpg HeMo nationals.jpg HeMo nationals2.jpg chris 400.jpg tumblr_m34dw4lTVK1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dkePIPn1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg darren and chord nationals.jpg jonathan naya and joe.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo4_500.jpg tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo2_250.jpg DiannaAgronNationals1.jpg|Dianna on set_Nationals tumblr_m34dfoEIJa1qh8yhxo3_250.jpg chord and lea.jpg tumblr_m32izsZnlu1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_m35eqtJcE11rt28hlo1_500.png tumblr_m35s3iHS0y1rojy6eo1_500.png tumblr_m367tzhymY1rt28hlo1_500.png|Every song ever sung on Glee to celebrate Glee's 400th musical performance day tumblr_m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo3_500.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m39c9cn20D1r4he2yo4 1280.jpg edge of glory.jpg its all coming back to me now.jpg paradise by the dashboard light.jpg pinball wizard.jpg starships.jpg tongued tied.jpg we are the champions.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o6_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o7_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3nj0biJ5s1qj5p41o5_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro2_500.png tumblr_m3pq70YScs1qcc67ro1_500.png tumblr_m3q67iNlIK1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3q67iNlIK1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Capture-20120509-091845.png Picture1zxvb gbn.png|Edge Of Glory by Trouble Tones with Tina and Quinn full43.jpg tumblr_m3w18oNB3N1qfcdl6o2_250.jpg ggfg.jpeg tumblr_m3vsrap6671qdj1gmo1_500.png saa.jpeg Santana taking care of Mercedes.jpg|Santana taking care of Mercedes. Santana, Sugar and Brittany looking after Mercedes.jpg|Santana, Sugar and Brittany looking after Mercedes perez-on-glee__oPt.jpg 321-1.jpg tumblr_m4ii91Nnky1qkxuj7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4l6jb6dn61rw4rqao1_500.jpg Tumblr m4szhy1c8s1r6nrbwo1 500.jpg SugarMNationals.png dianna agron nationals.jpg tumblr_mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo8_250.gif tumblr_ml2y2bL1Xb1qbx372o6_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner